


Bendable?

by saignant



Series: Bandit [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, IKEA Furniture, M/M, More - Freeform, NSFW Art, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Connor and Gavin build a bed and a home.Gavin wants to try 'that'.Connor licks the evidence.





	Bendable?

“Phuckin' IKEA!!!” I swear from the bottom of my heart, I never thought it would be this complicated to put a bed together. There's half a mile of a manual with 'helpful' pictographs (which give me a headache) and little bags with tiny screws (which, every time I count them, seem to be a different number) and a tool named incubus (or whatever) which is supposed to help me put all of this shit together. Preferably looking like a bed.

“Connor...”, I absolutely don't whine, “the Swedes are testing my patience. Again!” We already bought a dresser at IKEA last week, and I almost had an aneurysm while putting it together, so we really, really should have known better. But with the economy being what it is, we opted for this to furnish our new apartment.

Our new dresser, our new bed – our new home.

Sometimes I think I must be dreaming. How could grumpy old me ever land someone so perfect and sweet as Connor? I still don't know what he sees in me. But I don't know why I fell in love with an android, when I supposedly hated all those plastic pricks, either.

Connor enters our bedroom with a sunny smile on his face. Damn, he's beautiful.

“How can I help you?” Connor kneels down and gives me a quick peck on the lips. 

“That's a good start... is there more?”

“Definitely, but I thought you wanted us to sleep in our new bed tonight?”

Not exactly sleep, but, yeah, I wanted to be done with the bed today. “Something like that.”

He lifts an eyebrow. I give him the most insincere smile I can manage. 

“Oh...”, he breathes, and his LED starts to spin. Unlike some androids, Connor wears it like a badge of honor. Android and proud.

“Oh, yes”, I chuckle, but if you don't help me this thing will remain being components. And I refuse to screw on a bag of them.”

Hastily Connor grabs the manual and studies it. “Do we have all the parts?”

“Depends on who you ask.”

“I ask you.”

“Then ask someone else, because I am not counting those damned screws again. I swear to god, they're out to get me.”

“Those are in-animated objects...”

“Your point being?”

He sighs. “Ok, I'll count them.”

 

*~*~*~

 

Many valiant battle stories have been told, but we will forever remain the unsung heroes. Sporting only minor battle scars, we emerged victorious. Exhausted but proud we stood before our handiwork.

“Let's put the mattress on top.” And that's exactly what we did.

“You know, we could take this sweet ride for a test drive, what do you say?” And I tackle him, so we fall onto the bed.

CRACK

No, this isn't the name a Swedish furniture store gave their newest abomination, but the sound it makes when two people fall on top of it. Not that it should have made that. Ever.

We scramble up from the loop-sided mattress. The frame gave way. It may be the side I build. Connor doesn't say a word. This must be love.

Battle to the death part two: This time I leave the assembling solely to Connor. Gingerly, we test the result. This time it holds.

Lewdly, I wriggle my eyebrows.

“No, Gavin, dinner first. You haven't eaten anything since this morning, and I have to replenish my thirium, too.”

“So you'll 'perform' better?” I ask, laughing.

“Yes.” He says, drop dead serious, and looks me in the eye. “Harder, faster, stronger...”

The sudden blood-flow to my groin leaves me almost dizzy. “...better make dinner a quick thing, or I swear I'll kill you and sell your parts.”

“We both know which part you won't sell,” he quips and goes into the kitchen.

 

*~*~*~

 

“Phuck, I knew I shouldn't have skipped my yoga class for the last 20 years.” No matter how hard I try, I … just … can't … reach ...

During dinner, there had been little else but sex on my mind. I had thought about this once or twice, ok, almost constantly since Connor showed me how flexible he is. Today is special, with the new bed and all, and so I finally got over my own embarrassment and told Connor that I wanted to try that, too. Suck myself while he was watching. Especially when he was watching.

“A little help?”

“I don't want to hurt you, Gav.”

“My pride is already hurt... I just... I just wanted to do something special for our first time on the new bed.”

Connor looks thoughtful. “In that case, can I try something? Just tell me if you don't like it!”

Connor kneels down on the foot-end of the bed. Lovingly, he takes both my cheeks in hand and spreads them apart to expose my tiny pucker, plants a kiss right on it.

“Oh. My...Con, isn't that gross?”

“Not for me, but I'll stop if you want me to.”

His tongue licks at my hole. I shudder. It's … different, definitely something new. My dick gives an interested twitch when his tongue starts to open me up, slowly sinking inside of me. 

Connor wriggles his tongue (how long is that thing anyway?), and – Phuck! -manages to reach my prostate. Oh my god. He moves his tongue and it feels like millions of tiny electric shocks. My legs start shaking, my whole body shudders and I come all over my own face, without even touching my dick once.  
When my eyes work again (who saw stars? definitely not me!), I see an incredibly smug-faced Connor looking down at me, the bed and the mess I've made. “An unusual, but certainly sufficient christening of our marriage bed.”

“Wha... what?”

“I'm proposing to you.”

“With your tongue inside my ass?”

“Don't be ridiculous, no one would be able to speak like that!”


End file.
